


(Love Me) Like There's No Tomorrow

by nothingwrongwithnerds



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley likes a strong man, Idk what else to tag????, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Strong Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), porn with a sliiiiight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingwrongwithnerds/pseuds/nothingwrongwithnerds
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale discuss the prophecy left by Agnes Nutter. Tensions about the situation are high and, well, 6,000 years worth of feelings, from both parties, come flooding out. Or, Crowley and Aziraphale feel like they may not survive what their sides have in store for them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	(Love Me) Like There's No Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first fanfiction of this fandom and I hope you very much enjoy it!
> 
> This story is actually based on the chorus of Freddy Mercury's "Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow" and uh I got emotional and produced this. Enjoy!

Crowley paced the floor of his flat as  Aziraphale read the prophecy  for possibly the  289 th time since  they arrived , much to Crowley's annoyance.  “ 'When  all is —’ ”

“Yes, yes, angel,” Crowley spat as he interrupted from across the room. “’ When  all is fayed  and all is done,  ye must choose  yer faces wisely, for  soon enough  ye will be playing with fire.’ We know the bloody prophecy, but what the Heaven does it actually mean?”

Aziraphale pouted slightly at the brash interruption before sighing heavily. “I’m- I'm not so sure, my dear boy.”  His fingers began tapping against the sofa arm.  “’Choose your faces wisely,'” he began chanting softly as Crowley stared at him.

He couldn't take this. They just ended the Armageddon just a few hours ago and, instead of the bliss Crowley was hoping for, the two of them were now up against their respective former sides : and Crowley wants  no part of it. Evidently fate has a different say.

Their collective pacing and  tapping were the only two things  that filled the room; but their thinking was almost louder. While Crowley assumed that  Aziraphale was mulling over the prophecy,  Crowley's mind kept repeating all the things that  Aziraphale had told him and what he had told  Aziraphale .

_ “ _ _ You go too fast for me, Crowley.” _ __

Crowley remembered the sting from that remark, and hoped to Someone that his feelings weren't too obvious to the angel.

_ “We could go off together.” _ __

Crowley  thought he saw hope and l ov e in  Aziraphale's eyes at the statement — but oh, how wrong he was.

_ “We're on our own side, angel.” _

_ “There is no 'our side.’ Not anymore!” _

The statement from just a mere few hours ago rang loud in the demon's head. 

_ Yes, there is now,  _ Crowley thought as he looked back at  Aziraphale . 

The angel had stopped tapping his fingers and looked dreadfully sad now. “Angel ?,” asked Crowley with furrowed brows. “What’s the matter?”

Aziraphale began fiddling  with the hem of his waistcoat, his eyes staying downcast. “Crowley,” he began gently. At this, Crowley stepped towards the small  tartan-covered  chair that miraculously appeared upon their arrival.  “I want to apologize.”

“Oh,  angel,” said Crowley . “You don't have to apologize. I understand that —“

“Even if you do,”  Aziraphale interrupted by looking up at Crowley now. “I still should not have  been so blind, so untrusting towards you. You have always been my dear —” There was a slight pause from  Aziraphale , making the demon's heart and mind race. “ friend.”

Crowley's heart dropped.  _ After all this _ , he thought before  Aziraphale continued.

“I should have trusted you more. I should have seen how horrid Heaven actually has been to wards the humans and towards me. I'm truly —“

He was interrupted as Crowley grabbed at the lapels of his coat. “ Aziraphale , it doesn’t fucking matter now! We're going to die and there is nothing I can do about it. All the  other times I could rescue you. But this time I —“ His voice trailed off and he grew silent. He  slowly released  Aziraphale's coat before looking down at the floor frowning.

_ You coward,  _ he thought bitterly.  _ It's your last day alive and _ _ — _

Crowley looked up when he felt  Aziraphale’s fingers against his cheek. He tensed up slightly as the angel before him slowly pulled the sunglasses from his face. Crowley dared not move; dared not break the intimate moment. His heart raced and he stared into the angel's soft blue eyes once his yellow eyes were revealed.

“Crowley,”  Aziraphale spoke gently, staring directly into Crowley's eyes. He knew what his eyes looked like now: vulnerable and open, bearing his heart  to the one before him. “Tell me what's wrong.”

“ Ngk ,” Crowley  groaned before biting his slightly quivering bottom lip. “Angel, I —“ He paused briefly, seeing if he really should back out; if he should lie to  Aziraphale . But damn it all, he hasn't lied to him in 6,000 years  and he'll be damned more if he started now. 

“I can't  save you. But, Hell knows, I want to so bad. I love you,  Aziraphale . ” The demon reached his hand out to stroke the angel's soft, flushed cheek. “I have always loved you.  And I’m scared of losing you — _ truly _ losing you.”

“Crowley,” the angel gasped softly. “ I  love you, too. I've been a stubborn fool, believing that you could never love me and I could never love you — up until a few hours ago. I am so sorry, Crowley.”

Crowley felt a huge weight off  of his chest as he thanked Somebody that his feelings were shared. He cupped the angel's face, plunged forward and kissed  Aziraphale softly, his relief spilling down his face. 

_ He loves me! He truly loves me! _

Crowley pulled back briefly to look into the other's soft, blue eyes. They reminded him of the sky way back in the Garden. “ Aziraphale ,” he whispered for fear of ruining this like every other moment before. “ If this is truly our last day togethe r , I —“

Aziraphale shushed Crowley by placing a finger to his thin lips. “Hush, my love,”  he responded just as softly. “I understand what you need.”

Crowley felt his face flush and his eyes widen. He dove back in  to kiss  Aziraphale , deepening it quickly as the angel's hands slid into his hair. Crowley hated to do it, but soon he broke the kiss to begin peeling  Aziraphale's layers away.

First, he gently pulled at the bow tie, then his fingers began working on the buttons of his waistcoat.  His fingers trembled, but that didn't deter him from finishing his work .  While he pulled o f f the waistcoat,  Aziraphale made work of removing Crowley's leather jacket and  his silver scarf. 

The two exchanged  soft kisses as  Crowley's shirt was peeled off of his body.  Aziraphale gasped softly  as he raked his eyes  over the demon's  torso. 

“Beautiful,” he gasped as he ran his  hands over the lithe, freckled frame. Crowley sucked in through his teeth,  his fingers stuttering over the buttons of  the angel's shirt. He was able to , by some occult miracle, finally open the shirt and slide it from the angel's torso. 

He groaned at the undershirt blocking him from what he really wanted. “Really, angel?,” Crowley asked impatiently. “Why so many bloody  layers?”

Aziraphale paused  and pulled his hands away from Crowley. The demon almost certainly didn't whine as he watched the angel wrap  his  arms around his stomach.

“I-“  Aziraphale started with a nervous tone. “I was told I was, well, soft . ”

Crowley felt  his blood boil.  _ Must have been  _ _ Gabriel that said that shit.  _ Crowley stared at  Aziraphale as he kept commenting on his weight.  Crowley's long fingers curling at the undershirt made the angel  flinch and he became silent.

“Angel,” Crowley started with a f ond tone of voice. “I love you. I love everything about you, including your body.” As he spoke, he slowly slid the shirt up off the soft, plump stomach, waiting for  Aziraphale to voice his discomfort and notion for Crowley to stop ; b ut it never came. “Please let me see it.”

Aziraphale gasped breathlessly as the shirt rose to his chest, then allowed for it to slip  over his h ead . Crowley had no  idea how, but  Aziraphale look ed  _ even more  _ _ beautiful  _ this way. His skin, illuminating in the  low-lit room, was slightly flush; his lips a glistening pink from their shared kisses; and his  hair was mused, making him look like a wreck already.  Crowley felt a sharp electric shock shoot through his system all the way from his heart to the strained  cock in his pants.

“Fucking gorgeous,” the awe-filled whisper slipped from his lips. He leaned forward to place a gentle kiss against the angel's— _ his angel's— _ lips, his flushed cheeks, then trailed them down his neck.

“Oh , Crowley,”  Aziraphale breathed into the fiery locks in front of him. He  gasped once more as Crowley bit into the flesh, moaning as a dark bruise was formed.

The sounds from  his  love spurred him lower, laying  kisses on  Aziraphale’s soft stomach. “I love  you, Zira. I love you and every part of you. By Someone, I love you so much I am bursting with it.” Between  each sentence, he smothered  the angel's stomach with more kisses.

“Crowley,” the angel's broken voice  came from above him. “Crowley, oh my love, my dear boy, please come here.”

Crowley leaned back and stood, crawling  into  Aziraphale's lap for a short, yet deep kiss. They pulled back moments later and  breathed heavily into the small space they shared. 

“Shall we move to a  more comfortable space?,” Crowley panted.  Instead of answering ,  Aziraphale gripped Crowley under his thighs and quickly stood from the chair that he was sitting in. Crowley almost choked  on the air he sucked in as  Aziraphale began walking. 

He stopped in the kitchen and flushed a dark red right before Crowley's eyes. “I’m terribly sorry dear, but I have no idea where the bedroom is. I should have asked before—that.”

It took a moment for Crowley to process  Aziraphale’s words, for he was a bit distracted right now. Unlike many people, Crowley knew how powerful  Aziraphale truly was. I mean, for Heaven's sake, you don't get a flaming sword and the responsibility of watching the fucking Eastern Gate of Eden without being extremely powerful. But  Aziraphale’s appearance just doesn’t match what today's society finds as strong. But Crowley knew better— he just sometimes  _ forgot _ .

Oh, not this time.

Once Crowley processed the angel's words  after what felt like an  e on, but was mere moments,  he responded, “The bedroom is right down the hallway.”

He held onto his angel  as he carried them to the bedroom. Just to be a bastard,  Aziraphale slid his hands  from Crowley's thighs to his ass, making the demon hiss.

Once in the bedroom,  Aziraphale placed Crowley on the bedsheets and leaned over him to kiss him deeply. Crowley groaned into the kiss,  sliding his hands from  the angel’s  shoulders to tangle into white blonde curls.  After a few moments of kissing, Crowley pulled away.

“Angel,” he gasped. “As much as I love kissing you, we don't—“ He fell silent as Aziraphale nodded in understanding. He slowly rose from Crowley's lithe frame to stand above him. Crowley leaned forward to make quick work of the angel's pants, while said angel mirrored the demon. Once pants and undergarments came off, eyes began to roam.

“Oh, Crowley, you look magnificent,” praised the angel as he leaned forward to  kiss the pale stomach of the demon. Crowley sighed softly.

“Speak for yourself.” He gasped harshly as  Aziraphale kissed the head of his cock. The Effort he usually made was  slightly longer than an average  huma n’s, but he was a tempter after all. 

Aziraphale simply kissed down the length then back up to the head once more before pulling back with a knowing smirk. 

“You bastard,” Crowley huffed in annoyance as he sat up and pulled  Aziraphale on top of him. He  eyed the other's Effort  with eager eyes and a watery mouth. It was  of an average length, but it was thick and standing proudly out of a bush of white blonde curls.  _ If only we had more time.  _

“How do you want to do this, my dear boy?,”  Aziraphale whispered against Crowley's cheek as he placed gentle kisses to the freckles there.

“I want you around me,” the demon answered. “If I get just once to do this, I want to show you how much I love you. Oh, angel,  I want to prove that I have so much love within me just for you.”

“Oh Crowley,” the angel gasped , his eyes becoming watery. “I would absolutely love that.”

The two beings shared a kiss, one in which they poured  all of their love for one another. As Crowley sucked on the other's lower lip, he  miracled his fingers slick. “This will be a bit unpleasant, angel,” he warned before kissing him again, a finger sliding inside the angel— _ his angel _ , he remembered.

Aziraphale whined against  the red head's lips, his eyes squeezing shut. Crowley shushed him with light kisses against his flushed cheeks. 

“Relax, angel,” he most certainly did not coo a gainst  Aziraphale’s ear. He kissed just under  the ear and  sucked at the skin. The angel moaned softly, relaxing under Crowley's mouth. With this, Crowley slowly moved his finger . Once ready, he added another, then another un til the angel above him was panting heavily  and his beautiful  angel's pale blue eyes turned dark and glassy.

“Crowley,”  Aziraphale whined. “Oh, my dear, my love, I'm so ready  for  you.”

Crowley could have  discorporated if he didn't will himself not to. Go— Sat—  _ Somebody  _ so was he. He quickly  miracled his cock slick and gripped  _ his  _ angel's—  _ Oh, if only I had the time to enjoy thinking that,  _ he thought bitterly— hips. 

“Angel,” he breathed gently as he looked into those beautiful blue eyes above him. Crowley looked for  a sign, any sign, that this shouldn't be allowed to him. That this was, in fact, a cruel dream that he was conjuring in his final moments before his gruesome death by Hell's hands.

He only  saw the darkened blue eyes full of lust, of admiration, of  _ pure love _ and a smile on the soft cheeks of his one and only. The angel before him spoke.

“Crowley, I wish for  your love. All of it.”

Crowley groaned before pushing himself into  the tight heat before him. He sighed along with the beautiful white-blond above him as his length slid  all the way in. Crowley took a moment to let  Aziraphale adjust to him. He knew they didn’t  _ need  _ to, but he wasn't going to potentially hurt his angel by rushing (even if they didn't have much time left).

“Crowley.” The whine from above him took him from darker thoughts of the future and grounded him in the moment. He took in Aziraphale's slick and plump lips, his messier curls, and his desperate eyes. “Crowley, please— _ oh _ .”

Crowley began a slow  and deep  rhythm after his angel's plea.  His  fingers dug into the soft flesh below them, his breathing slowly increasing.

“Angel .” The shaky name shuddered from his lips, his yellow eyes sta ri ng at the ethereal form before him:  the blown-wide irises  o f his angel and how they were half-lidded; his parted and plump lips panting out sighs and soft moans; the pale, illuminated  hands on his chest helping to balance him  as he rode the demon below him; and the trembling  thighs that were wrapped  around his.

“Crowley,” the angel  moaned. “Oh, Crowley, my wonderful demon.  You feel so  _ wonderful _ .”

The demon growled softly as he picked up speed. His finger-nails dug deeper, hoping to leave bruises on the gorgeous body. He felt  Aziraphale's nails dig into his chest in turn, shaking a moan from his lungs.

“Aziraphale,” he moaned. “I’m close already. Zira, I'm—“

The angel above him  slowed his rocking slightly as a sob wracked through him. 

“I am, too, darling,” he sighed. “Oh, my darling demon, I wish I could stretch this for eternity.”  Aziraphale then looked at Crowley with wet eyes. “Oh, how I'll miss—“

He was silenced with a kiss from his demon.  _ Please don’t think of that now, _ thought Crowley.  _ Just stay in this moment with me. _

Crowley pulled back a few moments later to  look at his angel once more. Those beautiful flushed cheeks are now wet: wet with tears of love, of joy, and of heartbreak all at once. Crowley stopped completely to lifts both of his  hands from  Aziraphale’s plump hips to his plump, wet cheeks.

“Crowley—“ he shuddered as the tears were wiped away. “I don't want you to go.”

Crowley smiled, despite his yellow eyes mirroring his angel's despair.  “I won't just yet, angel. I have to give you all of my love, first.”

The demon watched  more tears fall from beautiful blue eyes. “Oh, Crowley. Please give me all of it.”

They  shared a deep kiss as Crowley began thrusting deep er  and faster into the angel above him. They swallowed each other's moans , never parting from one another. Even as  Aziraphale's hands smoothed through Crowley’s short fiery hair; even as  Crowley's hands dug into  Aziraphale’s pale thighs with his orgasm ; and even as  Aziraphale yanked on the locks between his fingers with his orgasm , they didn't part.

As they came down from their highs, their lips slowly unlocked and fingers slowly  untangled and unclenched. Crowley stared into  Aziraphale’a beautiful blue eyes, his  slightly sweaty forehead resting against the angel’s.

“ I have to say,”  Aziraphale started with a  mixed tone. “That was the best  first time I've ever had.” 

Crowley's thoughts turned sour, but  h e gave his angel a fond, soft  smile. “Same here, love.” He  stretched his arms out and cupped  Aziraphale's still wet cheeks and the two shared  a gentle kiss. 

Though their fates remained unknown for the time being, the anxiousness, the fear,  all of the negative emotions were wiped out when the two laid in one another's arms. Though each second ticked closer to their grim fates, Crowley was not letting his angel go.  _ Not yet.  _


End file.
